New Students At Hogwarts
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: a girl and a demon arrive at hogwarts. a demon with red eyes and tall spikey hair. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

New Students at Hogwarts

Okay I don't own Harry Potter or Yuyu hakusho. There's the disclaimer enjoy the story.

Another year at Hogwarts for Harry and his friends. They are in the main hall waiting for the new students to arrive. The main doors open and the new students come in. Hermione notices two of the new students in the back. One of them is shorter then the rest and has tall spiky hair and red crimson eyes, the other student looks like she 5'7" around her late teens and has curly red hair. One of the Gryffindor asks Ron if that red heads is related to him. He says no. The students get sorted into their houses. The short one goes up and gets into Slytherin house. The red head girl goes next and gets in to Gryffindor. The girl notices the boy and passes him a note. The boy reads the note. _This is going to be an interesting year._ The boy smirks and looks at the girl. The feast begins, then after dinner the houses have to go to their dorms. The girl says a silent bye to the boy when they split up. Later Harry, Ron, and Hermione see the girl sitting next to the fire. She notices them and puts her sketch pad away.

Hermione: "Hello"

Girl: Hi, you guy's been here long?

Ron: " Yeah 3 years" They don't say anything for a moment

Harry: "So what's your name?"

Rachael: "My name is Rachael"

Harry: " I'm Harry, this is Ron and that's Hermione" Rachael says nice to meet you. Hermione ask Rachael a question.

Hermione: "Rachael, do you know the other new student, the one that got into Slytherin?

Rachael: " You mean Hiei. Yeah I know him, we're old friends." They talk for a little while. After all the talking they go to bed. Rachael can't sleep, so she sneaks on the Quidditch field. It wasn't hard for her, Hiei taught her some tricks. It's a nice warm night the stars are out and the moon is full. Suddenly a katana coming toward Rachael, she grabs the edge of it with two fingers.

Rachael: " Hey Hiei." She lets go of the katana, then feels some arms around her waist.

Hiei: "Nice reflexes"

Rachael: " You're the one that taught me." She turns around and hugs Hiei.

Hiei: " So how's Gryffindor?"

Rachael: It's ok I only talked with 3 people. They ask about how I knew you."

Hiei: " Did you tell them that we're going out?"

Rachael: " No, I thought that you wanted to keep it a secret." Hiei jumps up on to one of the goals, Rachael jumps up there too. They stare at the moon while Rachael humming Jungle Boogie. Rachael ask what the password is for Slytherin. Hiei tells her it's dark flame. She says the password for Gryffindor is lemon lime.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rachael and Hiei talk, they go back to their rooms while walking their singing Jungle Boogie. Before they split up Rachael says something.

Rachael: " Good night Hiei-chan." Hiei stops her.

Hiei: " Did you just say Hiei-chan?"

Rachael: " Yeah."

Hiei: " Good night Rachael-chan." Rachael blushes a little. The next day Rachael and Hiei have some class together. Rachael draws Hiei while he sleeping in history of magic. The next class is Potions with Professor Snape.

They open their books, Rachael coughs a little. Hiei looks over to where she is in the back row. She mouths it's was just some dust. They are assigned to get into a group of 3 and try and make wolves ban. Rachael, Hiei, and Crab are in a group. Rachael whispers something to Hiei

Rachael: " who's the brut?"

Hiei: " One of Draco's hire goons." Rachael bit her lip, so she won't laugh at that joke Hiei made. They are able to make the wolves ban with no help from Crab thought.

When the class is over Draco stops Hiei so he can talk to him.

Draco: " Hey shorty" Hiei stops, his eye twitches a bit. Rachael's waiting for him and she knows he hates to be called shorty. Hiei turns and face Draco

Hiei: "What is it, white head." Rachael almost laughs, but holds it in.

Draco: " Why you hanging around a Gryffindor?"

Hiei: " Why, does that bother you?" Hiei and Rachael leave for Quidditch tryouts. They try out for Beaters and they make their teams. Later during lunch the mail comes in. Rachael sees all sorts of owls, then some one says look a dragon. Rachael sees it and whistles to it. The dragon small no more than a baby. It's black with red eyes, its carrying two-piece of mail. One for Rachael the other for Hiei. The students are all staring at them, but they ignore them.

Hiei: "What you get?"

Rachael: " My Shonen Jump magazine. You?"

Hiei: " A letter from the group." They read it.

_Dear Hiei and Rachael,_

_How are you guys? Hope your not getting into too much trouble_.

Hiei: " Not yet." Rachael smiles they read the rest of it.

_Well we miss you guys bye._

_Signed Reikan Team _

They write a reply and the dragon flies off. Rachael is walking to class when Harry and his friends join her.

Rachael: " hey guys, what's up?"

Ron: " Where you get that dragon, I've never seen one like that before."

Rachael: " I found it somewhere, sorry can't tell you where, the baby mother died so I took care of it." They arrive at McGonagall's class. Rachael sits next to Hiei. They notice a cat on the table. Rachael whispers to Hiei it looks like one of her cats she has back home. The cat changes in Professor McGonagall. Hiei thinks to himself (I've seen better) Rachael pokes him in the side. (I heard that) He smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own yu yu hakusho or harry potter.

This is a long chapter enjoy. Sorry for the long wait for those of you who read the story

Later during break Rachael sees Hiei lying in a tree near the lake. She walks over and sits under the tree. She takes out her sketchpad and draws a funny cartoon of her kicking Drao through one of the Quidditch goals with Hiei in the stand holding up a sign that says GOAL! Rachael jumps up on the branch Hiei on and shows him. "Draw me doing that" Rachael notices the Forbidden forest, which no student should wander into, she smirks and so does Hiei. When night falls Hiei and Rachael sneak out of their dorms and go to the forest. Rachael can smell all sorts of creatures in there. They walk in, there no moon tonight, so the forest is dark and scary, well scary for most people, not for them. Hiei can see just fine. The trees look old and some are broken like they've been knocked down by something, other just rotting. They come to a clearing and see some unicorns drinking from a lake, and then they head back. They realize that Draco ratted them on. So Hiei goes to Snape, Rachael to McGonagall. Snape asks why Hiei went there.

Hiei: " I was curious." That all he says, Rachael says the same thing to McGonagall. The next day Rachael chats with Hiei under the tree.

Rachael: " Hey, so what you get?"

Hiei: " I got detention, you?"

Rachael: " All I got was a warring." They don't say anything for a moment. Rachael jumps up the branch where Hiei is.

Rachael: " Want me to join you?"

Hiiei: Nani?"

Rachael: "Do you want me to join you for detention?"

Hiei: " You sure. I am not sure what that baka's going to make me do." Rachael puts an arm around his shoulders.

Rachael: " Yeah, why should I get off and you get detention. We stick together no matter what." Hiei smiles at her. They go to detention and they have to grade papers. After that they go to the kitchen and get some food. They walk to their dorms talking about how to get back at  
Draco for snitching on them.

Hiei: " shave off all of his hair."

Rachael: " Put crabs in his bed."

Hiei: " live ones or dead ones?"

Rachael: " Both." They laugh. Rachael kisses Hiei's cheek.

Rachael: " Good night Hiei-chan." She walks off. Hiei says good night to her as well. Rachael gets to her room and sees Zeke sitting on the window seal waiting for her.

Rachael: " Hey Zeke." She pets him on they head she then goes to sleep, Zeke joins her.

The next day Rachael and Hiei wake up early to beat the crowds to breakfast. The rest of the school comes in. Hiei decides to stay where Rachael is sitting. Ron notices Hiei.

Ron: " Aren't you at the wrong table?" Rachael speaks up.

Rachael: " I don't see the harm, he can sit where he wants." Hiei pass the maple syrup to her. They eat 12 pancakes, 10 sausages, and two big chocolate chip muffins. Rachael imitates Homer Simpson.

Rachael: " mmm chocolate." Hiei smiles, he then notices that Drao and his friends are coming over.

Hiei: " Look out, Drao and his hired goons." Rachael giggles.

Draco: " Hey you should watch how you hang out with."

Hiei: " Why is that?"

Draco: People might think your weak." Hiei glares at Draco. Rachael holds his hand under the table to stop him from punching him. Draco walks off. Rachael telepathically talks to Hiei (He's not worth going to jail for) Hiei calms down. (Yeah I know) Harry looks at them.

Harry: " Don't let it get to you."

Hiei: "hn"

Rachael: " That's his way of saying thanks." Hermione notices Rachael sketchbook.

Hermione; " Can I look at your drawings?"

Rachael: " Sure I don't mind." She passes the book to Hermione. There some sketches of Hiei and her, a detailed sketch of Zeke sleeping near window with the sun shinning on him and that funny cartoon of her kicking Draco. They all laugh at that.

Ron: " Those are really good." Rachael says thanks.

Next month Rachael notices that Zeke hasn't came with any mail lately. Rachael's a little worried. Hiei notices this.

Hiei: " He probably just got lost." Rachael does a weak smile. She can tell something is wrong. That night Rachael is sitting at her window looking for Zeke, Hiei goes to the room a little later and puts her in her bed. The next day after practice, Hiei over hears Draco talking to one of his goons.

Crab: " What you going to do with it?"

Draco: " Maybe I'll skin it and sell the pelt." Hiei steps in front of Draco.

Hiei: " I would suggest you give the dragon back to it owner."

Draco: " What you going to do about it?" Hiei throws a fake right swing at Draco, but he just goes up into the air on his broom. Hiei knew he was going to do that.

Draco: " What's the matter? Can't fly." Just then Draco gets hit in the back of the head, he almost gets knocked off his broom. Rachael lands on the ground on all fours then gets back up. Draco is stunned because she has no broom.

Draco: " How did you do that with out a broom?" Hiei chuckles.

Rachael: " Don't need one. Now you stuck up bastard, give me back my dragon or else get beat up by us." Draco smiles. He figures that Rachael just left her broom up in the air and jumped off of it. Harry, Ron and, Hermione are wondering what's going on the field so they get closer.

Draco: " What if the dragon is dead." Rachael clenched her fist then smiles.

Rachael: " If that is the case, then I'll show no mercy on you." Draco thinks that no one would dare threaten to beat him up.

Draco: " You bluffing." Hiei smiles Draco can't see Hiei anymore, and then he gets punched in the gut so hard that he gets knocked off his broom. Rachael runs over to where he is falling and kicks him into the stands hard enough to break a few of them. Just then Professor McGonagall walks on to the field.

McGonagall: " What is going on here?" Rachael and Hiei walk over to her.

Hiei: "Just giving Draco what he deserves." Rachael calmly points to the stands where Draco is laying a little worse for wear. Some of the staff goes to help get him out. McGonagall takes Rachael and Hiei to go see Dumbldore. They walk into the office and see lots of portraits around. Then Rachael notices something near the desk its Faux the phoenix.

Rachael: " Sugui!" Hiei notices it fluffing its feathers, and then lands on Hie's head. Rachael tries not to giggle; she then pets Faux, which is surprising cool considering what type of bird it is. Then Draco

They get there and explain to him what happened and why they did it. Dumbldore takes them to the Slythern dorm room. They search Draco stuff and Hiei finds Zeke, he alive and ok. Rachael gets him out of the cage and hugs him, Zeke licks her cheek. Then Draco comes in and with out warning Zeke breaths fire at Draco setting his hair on fire, Rachael and Hiei walk out smiling.

The next day they get detention for beating up on student, they have to help Hagret catch a wolf that's lost its parents. They say that they can go in by themselves.

Hagret: " You sure?"

Rachael and Hiei: " Yeah" They walk in the forest and look around for the wolf. Rachael can kind of smell it. Hiei then spots something up ahead. Rachael sees the wolf snaking on a kill that look like it's been dead for two days. It spots them and growls. Rachael walks up to it slowly.

Rachael: " Easy there little fellow, we're not going to hurt you." The wolf sniffs in her direction and then walks slowly over to her out stretched hand. Then it licks her hand, she pets it. They then take it back to Hagret . Later Hiei enters the Gryffindor common room; the students are shocked that a Slytherin is in the room. Hiei ignores the stares and goes to set next to Rachael. One of the students asks how did he get in here? Rachael puts her book down.

Rachael: " I let him in." Some of the students are shocked by this. Hermine speaks up.

Hermine: " What if he tells the password to one of the Slytherins?"

Hiei: " I don't care about those bakas." Then Zeke comes in with a letter form the Reikai team. Rachael gives Zeke a treat and he flies off.

_Dear Hiei and Rachael,  
" I'm glad you two haven't gotten into any trouble. Rachael your family says hi and they are hope you are doing well. Bye"_

_Reikai Team._

They write a reply. Then Rachael speaks with Hiei and they leave for the Quidtch field. Rachael has her boom box with here.

Rachael: " Karaoke time." Hiei smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own any of these songs they were just in my head and I though up this chapter. Enjoy.

Rachael and Hiei go out the quidtch field. Rachael has her boom box with her. Rachael hands Hiei a mike. She takes one also. The song starts

(Hiei sings the intro)

She asks me why

I'm just a hairy guy

I'm hairy noon and night

Hair that's a fright

I'm hairy high and low

Don't ask me why

Don't know

It's not for lack of break

Like the Grateful Dead

Darling

(Hiei and Rachael singing)

Gimme head with hair

Long beautiful hair

Shining, gleaming,

Streaming, flaxen, waxen

Give me down to there hair

Shoulder length or longer

Here baby, there mama

Everywhere daddy daddy

Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair

Flow it, show it

Long as God can grow it

My hair

Let it fly in the breeze

And get caught in the trees

Give a home to the fleas in my hair

A home for fleas

A hive for bees

A nest for birds

There ain't no words

For the beauty, the splendor, the wonder

Of my...

Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair

Flow it, show it

Long as God can grow it

My hair

I want it long, straight, curly, fuzzy

Snaggy, shaggy, ratty, matty

Oily, greasy, fleecy

Shining, gleaming, streaming

Flaxen, waxen

(Rachael sings this part)

Knotted, polka-dotted

Twisted, beaded, braided

Powdered, flowered, and confettied

Bangled, tangled, spangled, and spaghettied!

Then they both sing again.

Oh say can you see

My eyes if you can

Then my hair's too short

Down to here

Down to there

Down to where

It stops by itself

They'll be ga ga at the go go

When they see me in my toga

My toga made of blond

Brilliantined

Biblical hair

My hair like Jesus wore it

Hallelujah I adore it

Hallelujah Mary loved her son

Why don't my mother love me?

Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair

Flow it, show it

Long as God can grow it

My hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair

Flow it, show it

Long as God can grow it

My hair

(Hiei and Rachael singing) don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

You're living in the past it's a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's

What I'm gonna do

An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

Oh no not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

Never said I wanted to improve my station

An' I'm only doin' good

When I'm havin' fun

An' I don't have to please no one

An' I don't give a damn

'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn

'bout my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation

An' I don't really care

If ya think I'm strange

I ain't gonna change

An' I'm never gonna care

'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn

'bout my reputation

The world's in trouble

There's no communication

An' everyone can say

What they want to say

It never gets better anyway

So why should I care

'bout a bad reputation anyway

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

You're living in the past

It's a new generation

An' I only feel good

When I got no pain

An' that's how I'm gonna stay

An' I don't give a damn

'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not

Not me, not me

(Hiei sings this song with Rachael sitting in the stands)

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

(Rachael whistles when Hiei takes off his shirt.)

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

(They both sing this commercial song)

We love the subs!

Coz they are good to us!

The Quiznos subs!

They are tasty they are crunchy

they are warm because they toast them!

They got a pepper bar!

We love the subs!

(This is the last song they sing)

(Hiei sings this part.)

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

(Rachael sings this part)

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

(They both sing this part)

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day.

When the song is over they don't realize until they hear clapping from most of the Grphyndor house that they have an audience. They both bow with slight blushes on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own harry potter or yu yu hakusho. I own my character. Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. Enjoy.

They walk back to the school with some of the girls whistling lightly toward Hiei (he still has no shirt on) Rachael had to stop her self from laughing and glaring at the girls who whistled. They went to go take a bath. Rachael gets in and lies back against the tub, then she feels someone's arms wrap around her waist.

Rachael: "Oi Hiei." He comes out of water behind her. She is blushing a little. Hiei thinks that cute; because this isn't the first time they've seen each other naked. They stay quiet for a min, and then Hiei notices some of the portraits are watching them. Rachael does a spell and all the pictures are turned around so they aren't looking.

Rachael: " That's better." Hiei starts giving Rachael light kiss from her shoulder to her neck. She giggles a little.

Rachael: " Hiei we're in a school, we can't do that here." He smirks.

Hiei: " That sounds like a challenge." They kiss. Later their late for dinner. Rachael sits down her hair is still wet, so Hiei's. Ron asks why they're late. Rachael blushes a little.

Hiei: " We were playing and lost track of time." They eat dinner then after dinner Rachael says she smelled a werewolf at dinner.

Hiei: " Where?" Rachael says at the teacher's table. He says that must be that new professor Lupin.

Rachael: " He seems nice." Hiei just says hn. The next class they have is Hagrid's class. Hiei notices most of Draco's hair has grown back. Rachael says he only singed it a little. They get to class and Hagrid wants to show them something very special. He comes out from the back with a Chinese red dragon. Most of the students back away except for Rachael and Hiei

Rachael: Where you find him? Hagrid says that he found him with a hurt wing in the forest. Hiei says must have flown a long way. Hagrid wonders if anyone wants to pet it. He explains that you have to keep eye contact with it when you walk up to it. Hiei goes first. He walks up to it, the dragon growls a little. Hagrid says for Hiei to keep eye contact. He gets up to it and the dragon lowers it's head so Hiei can pet it. After that Rachael goes up to pet it, then the rest of the class does, except for Draco who scared of it. Then Zeke comes flying by and rest on Rachael shoulder. The red dragon notices Zeke and they kind of sniff each other for a moment then Zeke gets on it's back. Rachael unties the red dragon and it flies around the school for a moment then lands back down where it was. Zeke flies back over to Rachael and they head for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Here the other chapter I don't own harry potter or YuYyu Hakusho. Note if this chapter is kind of sad and with violence. Enjoy.

The next Quditch match is during a really bad storm. Most of the students can't see with out wearing goggles, except for Hiei and Rachael. Harry can see just fine because of the special goggles he has. Near the end of the game Gryffindor is in the lead. Harry is up high looking for the Snitch. Rachael can't tell with the wind howling, but she thought she heard something growl, it's wasn't her stomach either. Rachael talks to Hiei in his head.

Rachael: Hiei you hear that. He nodes and hears the sound of flapping wings. Harry still looking around for the Snitch, he doesn't notices something coming toward him. He turns around and sees that a dragon is about to eat him, then the dragon gets punched in the face and it goes down toward the field.

Rachael: Harry run for it! Go now! Harry sees Rachael go after the dragon. He flies down and sees that some of the filed, and the stands are on fire, luckily no one is hurt. Harry looks back and sees that only Rachael and Hiei are still on the field with the two dragons. The dragons have almost glowing yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and claws and whip like tail. They are kind of a dark brown color. They breathe fire near Rachael and Hiei, but they've disappeared. Then the first dragon get knocked in the head, the second dragon is try to chase Hiei, but he's too fast for the dragon to see. Hiei stops on the dragons tail the dragon lunges for him, he moves and the dragon bites it tail. Rachael is running from the dragon that nearly bits her head off. The dragon tries again, but Rachael uses her broom to stop it from eating her. The dragon snaps the broom like a twig, and then it gets Rachael in its mouth.

Hiei: Rachael! Hiei gets a chain he found and uses like a leash on the 2nd dragon, he then ties it to one of the goals, but that won't hold for long. Hiei tires to uses his sword on the dragon that has Rachael in its mouth. Rachael holding up it's jaws with her arms, but she getting tired not to mention getting a wet because of the saliva.

Rachael: Hiei hurry it up. Then the dragon roars with pain and Rachael gets out. She then sees Zeke poking the dragon in the eye. The dragon is trying to get him off by thrashing its head around.

Rachael: Zeke, get out of here, their too strong for you. The dragon gets Zeke off and tires to eat him, but Zeke shoots a ball of fire at its nose. It sneezes. Zeke goes over to Rachael she telling him to leave before he gets hurt. Hiei fighting the 1st dragon ok, but then it hits him hard with its tail. He then goes flying into burning stands. Rachael a little worried, even though she knows he's ok. Hiei get out of the fire and then notices the 2nd dragon has broken the goal. He's looking around for it, then it's about to eat Rachael, but Zeke flies in front of her and gets eaten. This happens fast, but to Rachael it happened in slow motion. Rachael is getting angry; Hiei can feel her turning into a demon. Her eyes are glowing red, he nails turn into claws and so does her feet. He hair is disappearing, teeth are growing long, and she has a tail. Her skin looks kind of like the dragon's skin. Rachael then punches the dragon that ate Zeke so hard in the stomach that it spits him out. Hiei catches the body and Rachael tares into the dragons with blinding rage. (Kind of like when Inuyasha goes full demon) she grabs the 1st dragon by the mouth and breaks it's jaw in two, most of the blood splatters on her. The 2nd dragon shoots fire at her, but she just walks right up to it and scratches one of its eyes out. Hiei outside of the field, watching as Rachael arm begins to have black flame dancing around her arm. She then shouts at the dragon.

Rachael: Jaou Ensastu Kokuryuha. The field is then engulfed in black flames. Some of the people can hear the dragon roaring, and then all is quiet. Hiei heads back into the chard field and see Rachael changing back into a human. She has no shirt on, so he gives her his shirt. Rachael looks down at Zeke still form. She then takes him and starts to cry. Hiei picks her up bride style and heads back to the school. They ignore the school looking at them; Hiei stays in the common room where Rachael is sleeping. The next day at dawn, they make Zeke a grave near the lake on the other side of the castle. Hiei hugs Rachael from behind and says it'll be ok, he did it to save you.

Rachael: Yeah I know. They don't go to classes that day. Later at dinner Draco makes a comment that he sorry the dragon died, he could have made a purse out of it. Rachael then punches Draco into the Slytherin table so hard that she breaks it, after that she leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own harry potter or yu yu hakusho. Enjoy.

Later in the common room Hermine goes to talk to Rachael.

Hermine: Hey, how are you doing?

Rachael: I'm ok. Harry notices Hiei asleep in one of the chairs, but they are used to him being there. Ron says that was wicked the way you made the table break. At dinner Rachael decides to eat in the Slytherin dorm room with Hiei. Draco sees her and then leaves the room. The next day she is sitting in the dorm room talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermine.

Harry: Rachael, are you a human or a demon?

Rachael: yes and no. Ron asks what that means? Some one speaks from the doorway.

Hiei: It means that she was born a human, but the govenerment did experimenting on her and then put demon blood in her. Rachael says she was mad at first but then got used to it.

Ron: Is Hiei a demon?

Rachael: Yes couldn't you tell? Ron says he thought that Hiei was a vampire. Rachael and Hiei fall out of their chairs anime style.

Hiei: How'd you come to that conclusion?

Ron: Your red eyes and fangs. Rachael giggles a little. Later they go help the teachers repair the field. The teacher's asks why they are here, their not being punished.

Rachael: yeah we know, but we did cause half of the damage anyway.

Hiei: and our guilt won't leave us alone. They help fix the stands, replace the goal, and make the grass green. After that they go clean up for dinner.

Rachael: Well that's my good deed for the day. The next day during History of Magic Rachael wonders to herself could this class be anymore boring. Rachael drawing a picture of her asleep, Hiei notices and asks her to draw him in the picture. After the class is over, Rachael hears that the school will be going to Hogsmade. She heard that there are a lot of interesting shops there. They get there, the teachers say to meet back around 6:00. Rachael and Hiei go to the candy shop and buy some sweets for later. Rachael notices a pet store and walks in, Hiei stays outside. He notices Harry, Ron and Hermine talking to Lupin and some black dog is sitting next to him. The dog looks at him for a second; Hiei thinks there something strange about that dog. He walks over to where they are. Rachael looks around the store; she sees dogs, cats, frogs, snakes, and other animals. A cage rattles a little next to where she is standing. Rachael looks inside and doesn't see anything. She asks the owner what's in the cage.

Owner: oh that little fellow's been here for a while, do you want to see him. Rachael says yes. The owner takes out a baby dragon, Rachael is a little shocked, and the dragon looks like Zeke, except for the little white starburst on his head. Rachael asks how much. 20 Gallons the owner says. She pays for him; the dragon hops on her shoulder. She looks around for Hiei and notices him with Harry and his group. They all do a double take at the dragon on Rachael's shoulder.

Rachael: Cute isn't he, named him Hiei Jr, or just Jr. Hiei raises an eyebrow at her. He asks her why she called the dragon after him?

Rachael: Because it looks like you if you were a dragon. Jr flies onto Hiei head flatting his hair a little. They giggle at the way Hiei looks.

Hiei: get off. He grabs Jr and it licks his face.

Rachael: aww look he likes you. Rachael then notices the dog. She asks what type. Lupin says he a mutt, the dog growls at him. Rachael and Hiei hear the bell ringing.

Rachael: well time to go. See you later Remus, and Sirius. She says Sirius low so only Hiei, Sirius, and Lupin can hear her. Lupin looks at her for a second, so does the dog. The next day after DATDA, Lupin wants to speak with Hiei and Rachael. She beats him to what he's about to ask.

Rachael: you want to know how I knew that was Sirius. Lupin nodes, she explains that when he was on the run, he was near the bar were she worked. Sirius was in his dog form so she let him in. the next day she learned who the dog was but didn't feel necessary to turn him in. Hiei says that explains why he thought that wasn't a normal dog. They get up to leave; Rachael then says that she knows some other werewolves.

Rachael: Maybe one of them can help you with your problem. She leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been in the mood to write lately. I don't own harry potter or hiei. Enjoy. It's a short chapter I'll write more later.

During the week not much happens, Rachael and Hiei sometimes train on the field or go swimming in the lake. One day when Rachael and Hiei are swimming in the lake, they notice some of the students mostly girls and some guys are watching them.

Rachael: ' You guys want to come in, the waters fine." They shake their heads no. Hiei sees a tentacle come out of the water. He about to fight the squid, but Rachael says he's harmless. Jr files into the water to catch some fish. They hear the bell for class and get out. Some of the girls giggle when they pass by.

Hiei: " Why are those annoying girls giggling?"

Rachael: " You wet and shirtless." Hiei blushes a little, but only Rachael notices. They head to class in their normal clothes. Hiei is wearing a black muscle shirt and black shorts. Rachael's wearing a red muscle shirt and slightly torn shorts. Hermine asks where are their robes?

Hiei: " They were dirty, so we washed them.

Rachael: " But they need time to dry." Rachael listing to Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails on her CD player during History of Magic. Later that day Rachael and Hiei are training again. The students can't keep up with them because they are moving so fast. Ron says wow. Rachael pulls up the ground and throws a chunk at Hiei; he just kicks it away, and then gets hit in the side by Rachael who was hiding on the chuck of ground. Rachael then see Snape coming down to the field, so they stop. Snape asks what's going on.

Rachael: "Nothing Professor Snape, we were just doing so exercising." They leave and head for dinner. Rachael's laptop is being, she opens it and there's a video e-mail from the guys. They say hi, how's it going? Kurama thinks you two have been getting into some trouble. They say that they heard about Zeke. Well bye. They write a reply back.

Rachael: " Hey guys, not much school is going well. We've gotten into some trouble but nothing serious. Yeah Zeke did pass away but I've got a new dragon. His name is Hiei Jr, but I just call him Jr". She adds an attachment to the e-mail a picture of Jr, "Well that's all guys bye." Rachael sends the e-mail, and then puts her laptop away.


	9. Chapter 9

.i don't own harry potter or yu yu hakusho bye.

The next day Rachael, Harry, Ron, and Hermine are in Hagrid's hut drink some tea and talking about how the school year is going. The School year is nearly over, they have exams to study for. Rachael and Hiei pass all their exams, later that night they are talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermine.

Ron: " Well we'll be going back home tomorrow." Harry looks like he doesn't want to go back. Rachael taps him on the back and they go outside.

Rachael: " Why the long face, Harry?"

Harry: " I don't like where I live." Rachael smiles.

Rachael: " Yeah I've heard about your relatives." A voice says if they give you any trouble just let us know. Harry sees Hiei in a tree above them, and then he jumps down next to Rachael. Hiei says write by owl to this address. They go back inside. The train comes to a stop. Rachael and Hiei get their things. Hermine asks are they coming back next year? Rachael says yeah and with some friends. Rachael hugs all three of them at once. Harry says they need air.

Rachael: "Sorry" They wave goodbye as the train leaves their stop.

The next year comes around; Harry and his friends go to find a compartment. Ron looks in the room and sees a boy sitting there with a sword near him.

Well that it the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all who reviewed.


End file.
